


You Sometimes Need A Helping Hand

by Louksana



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: "He'd done a poor job of hiding the damage", A little angst, And he hurt himself, Dork Lovers Server Challenge, Established Relationship, Hand injury, M/M, Power Bottom!John, Roger's stubborn as always, The 'Bonus Part' is in fact smut, a little fluff, injured, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louksana/pseuds/Louksana
Summary: Roger stupidly injured his hand and is too stubborn to tell his bandmates. Stubbornness isn't always a good idea, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written as a part of the Dork Lovers Server challenge with the prompt "He'd done a poor job of hiding the damage".  
> Also, thank you annieapple24 for the beta work!  
> I hope you enjoy :)

He woke up with a headache, the kind you usually get after a wild night of partying. He didn't really remember when he got home. His mind was quite blurry to be honest. He turned his head toward John at his side, the younger man had gotten home earlier than him. Roger had wanted to party a bit more with Freddie and they did have fun. It was weird though, that he was awake before his boyfriend. It usually never happened. He didn't remember what woke him up just a moment earlier, but he found out soon enough.

It's when he wanted to move closer to John, moving the covers aside, that he felt a sudden throbbing pain in his right hand. He groaned quite loudly and winced at the feeling. Shit, it hurt like hell. Just like that one time he had almost broken his metacarpus a few years ago when, in the middle of a rehearsal session, one of his drum sticks had slipped out of his hand and said hand had then hit the snare drum hard enough for him to have to avoid playing for a while after that.

He tried to remember what exactly had happened the night before, and he could slightly recall himself punching the wall for some reason, unknown by the rational part of his brain. He raised his hand to see if there was any sign of an injury. The upper joints were a bit reddish, but except that, there was no real sign of something being wrong. He tried to move his fingers one by one, carefully, and found out he could move each of them, but it kept awakening the throbbing pain in the area. Shit, they had a concert tonight, he couldn't let Queen down. He'd have to find a way to be able to play.

He had almost forgotten about his headache because of his hand, but the dizziness that took over his head when he got up brought him back to reality. He went to the bathroom and searched for painkillers.It could probably help with both his head and hand. He swallowed a pill and suddenly had the great idea of putting his hand under cold water. At first, it did hurt more, his muscles cramping because of the cold feeling, but soon enough, it helped a little. He waited there a little and decided to go back to bed. He could get some more sleep hopefully.

He sneaked back under the sheets and found John's warm embrace, settling into his arms and pushing his back against his boyfriend's torso as the brunet tightened his grip around him. The younger man let out a little sigh against Roger's neck, which had him shivering slightly. He closed his eyes and tried to forget about the still very present pain.

"What were you doing?" John mumbled with a sleepy voice.

"Just had to pee," the blond replied, not wanting his boyfriend to worry about him.

John only hummed and went to take Roger's hand in his, but the latter moved it away quite abruptly. Shit, John was gonna realize something was wrong with him, and they couldn't cancel tonight's show. He had to be fine.

He turned around to face him, hoping it would divert the younger man's attention. It apparently worked since John went straight to cuddling against him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

Roger tried to find a position where his hand wouldn't hurt like hell and gave up when he realized he was suffering no matter how he put it. He finally rested it between the pillow and mattress; that way, his hand was rather immobilized and it did feel slightly better.

In the end, it was John's breath against his skin and his fingers drawing circles on Roger's small back that had him drifting off back to sleep.

 

The blond woke up again just a few hours later. He half opened his eyes when the mattress moved under him as John got up. He closed his eyes again, he wasn't against some more sleep. He curled up on his other side, awakening the pain in his hand. He winced slightly. It did feel better, probably because of the painkillers. He was certainly going to need some more if he wanted to be decent tonight. He didn't fall back asleep, he only dozed off for a while until John came back and touched his cheek and jaw gently.

"Rog, we should eat something and join Fred and Brian. I think Fred said he wanted to rehearse and relax before the show tonight," the brunet said with a soft voice.

The older man stretched his back and arms, holding in a little squeak as the pain in his hand flashed through his forearm and to his elbow. He opened his eyes and licked his lips, hoping John wasn't suspecting anything.

"Do I have to get up right now?"

"Well, you're awake now," John pointed out.

"I was thinking that we could maybe cuddle a bit," the blond explained, raising the covers so the younger man could slip into his warmth easily.

"Fine, but only for a moment then," John replied. He knew Freddie would hate it if they were late, but he couldn't say no to a cuddle session with his boyfriend.

 

\- - -

 

After a soft cuddle session that ended up longer than expected, Roger went to take a shower while John was preparing lunch. He took this opportunity to inspect his hand once again, now that he was fully awake. The top of his hand was a little red and swollen, just enough for him to notice but he hoped no one else would. He poured cold water on it again when he was finished with showering, and it helped for a moment.

He dressed up and joined John in the kitchen, stealing a kiss while he could before the brunet gently pushed him away to place two plates on the table.

"C'mon, Rog, we wasted enough time already. I swear Freddie will kill us if we don't make it on time," the younger man said, still leaning into Roger's embrace because he just couldn't help but melt whenever the blond was around.

"Oh what a cheek! He's always the one that comes up late!"

John shrugged, "I know. Well, you two compete."

"Hey! You should be my supportive boyfriend!"

The brunet chuckled and kissed his cheek, "sure I am."

They sat and ate their lunch, talking about tonight's show. They both were excited but Roger felt a little anxious on the inside. It wasn't like him to get stressed out, but he really wasn't certain he'd be able to play as he usually did. Even holding a fork seemed too much for his hand to take at the moment.

John seemed to notice just as he was thinking about it: "Roger? Why exactly are you holding your fork with your left hand?"

"Oh? Well I thought I'd just experiment. It's fun, you should try it!" the blond replied, trying to sound cheerful enough.

The brunet rolled his eyes and let it pass, he'd seen worse from his boyfriend.

 

\- - -

 

They arrived just on time, hearing Freddie starting to rant at them for being late as they went up the stairs leading to the stage.

"What are you talking about," Brian said, "they're here already; you have zero patience."

"I do have patience!" the singer complained.

"Well, certainly less than any of us, you're always the one who keeps us waiting!"

"Are you quite finished?" John cut them, "you look like kids fighting over candy."

Freddie grumbled for a while as he made sure everything was in place before he checked his mic settings until it was perfect. Brian and John went a little on the side of the stage to tune their bass and guitar and Roger went to his drums.

The blond checked and tuned each part of his drums thoroughly as he ever did, struggling a little with his injured hand but not showing any of it. He found a way to use his unimpaired hand more efficiently and tried to stall for time so he wouldn't have to play too long during rehearsals.

He did fine when they played a few songs, his hand was still hurting like hell but he figured he could try to forget about it and concentrate on his drums instead. He hoped it would be the same for tonight's show. A painful hand definitely wasn't going to stop him from playing. Maybe he'd just hit the drums with a little less strength, but no one would notice, right?

He watched his bandmates from his spot. Brian was tuning his guitar once again, Freddie was talking to a technician and gesturing at something the blond couldn't figure and John was sat on a speaker, playing for himself.

They still had a few hours until the show, Roger assumed he could spend some time with his boyfriend and also hang out with other people here. He also wanted to have a beer. He sat up and walked toward John who raised his head when he saw him approaching.

"I'll be around for a while, shall we meet backstage in a few?"

The bassist nodded, "I'll meet you there."

Roger then exchanged a few words with Freddie and went for a walk in the venue, grabbing a beer when someone offered him one. He realized he could hold the bottle in his injured hand, the cold spreading through his skin numbing the pain a little. He chatted with some friends and a few unknown people, smoking a cigarette, having a great time really. When he felt like he saw enough of the place, he made his way back to the changing room.

John was already there, chatting with Brian about guitars. Roger sat next to him, half listening to the conversation going on between his friends until his boyfriend turned his head to look at him.

"Having a great time?" the younger man asked, reaching for the blond's cheek to stroke it with his fingers, not fearing their bandmates' and close crew’s reactions anymore.

Roger nodded, "you?"

"I'm quite excited," Brian replied, not giving a single fuck of the fact the drummer probably wasn't addressing that to him. "I feel like tonight's gonna be a special night."

John smiled. "Well I hope so," he said. "I'm quite nervous to be honest."

"You always are, just relax, it's not like we haven't been doing this for a good while now," Roger pointed out, "here, have a beer," he said, getting on his feet and collecting three beers for all of them.

They drank in a comfortable silence until Fred came in. The singer took a beer too, slouched on the sofa and put his feet on the arm.

"So what are we doing, my darlings?"

"Chilling out," Roger replied, raising his beer in Freddie's direction and swallowing some the next moment.

Time flew as they spoke and laughed together. Soon enough there was a knock on the door and someone telling them the time was coming for them to prepare before rocking the place. They all changed clothes, the mood was light and comfortable. Roger disappeared to take one more painkiller, hoping it would work enough for him to carry the whole show out. He joined his bandmates next, putting his uninjured hand on John's waist. The latter offered him a smile.

Adrenaline was starting to rush in his veins.The pressure was getting tangible as they waited for their time to go on stage. Roger liked this feeling. It probably was his favourite feeling in the world. That special moment when he could hear the crowd going crazy, when his body was tensed up with anticipation, when he felt like no one could defeat him.

The screams became louder as they walked up the stairs and onto the stage, waving to the crowd. Roger smiled and went straight to his spot behind his drums, raising his arm from there before he sat down, grabbing his sticks. He hit his drums a few times, getting in the mood, wincing a bit as he realized the painkillers didn't have much effect yet.

The first part went fine, he managed to play almost as well as he usually did. Unfortunately, the pain in his hand became more and more prominent as the show went on. He was gritting his teeth hard when he had to play a complex part mid show. He was also feeling a little dizzy. He'd started feeling a bit weird when they were at their third song but he had pushed the thought away. Now though, as he raised his head to look at Brian, he was starting to suspect there was something wrong. He knew his sight wasn't very great, but he was pretty sure the world didn't usually look as blurry as it did right now. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his view, but it didn't work. He found out it was getting harder to concentrate as they started another song. He closed his eyes, inhaling, the pain shooting up his elbow now. Every hit on his drums felt like someone was tearing his hand in half now. He opted for not playing the whole track, skipping some parts of the beat. He hoped no one would notice.

At some point he let his stick slip out of his hand and wasn't quick enough to grab another, so he missed a part of the rhythm. He realized someone must have noticed something was wrong because as soon as the song was over, he saw Brian stepping on his drums platform, looking at him with a worried glance. He saw the curly-haired man's lips move but he didn't hear what he said. His ears were now buzzing as he felt even dizzier than a moment ago. He squinted at his bandmate. Brian disappeared in a second and it took the blond a moment to realise he'd gone to whisper something in Freddie's hear, removing his guitar strap on the way. Freddie glanced back at Roger with an equally worried glance.

Brian came back to him, but this time he went at his side, putting a hand on his arm.

"Rog is everything alright?"

"I- uhm..." the drummer mumbled, his words felt so heavy on his tongue.

The blond heard Freddie trying to make up an excuse and entertain the crowd in the distance but he didn't really get what the singer was actually saying.

"Rog, come with me," Brian said and he started to pull him off his seat.

John was behind him a second later, shooting a concerned look at the guitarist who shrugged in return.

"Let's just get him in the changing room and see what we can do," the guitarist said.

They both gripped Roger and walked him down the stairs carefully, walking backstage. They sat the drummer on the sofa. It was only then that the latter realized he didn't know how he ended up there. John put a hand on his forehead.

"Rog, how are you feeling? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice sounding a little higher than usual.

"I just..." the blond said, "my hand..."

"What do you mean?" the younger man asked again, grabbing his boyfriend's hand to see if anything was wrong.

Roger groaned loudly and jerked his hand out of John's grip quickly. He might be feeling dizzy, but he still could feel the throbbing pain here. Brian and John both frowned, getting really nervous now.

"Did you hurt your hand?" the guitarist said, reaching for it again but being more careful.

"Yea..." Roger replied, tears forming in his eyes as Brian took his hand slowly to check it.

"It's a bit swollen and red up here," the older man noticed. He brushed his fingers against the skin but it had the blond jump in pain once again.

"Did you hurt yourself while playing?" John asked. He stroked his boyfriend's cheek to try and calm him down a bit.

"No," Roger replied, he took a while before continuing: "yesterday I think."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brian's tone was a little cold, "what if you messed it up more by playing tonight? You should have told us!"

"-didn't want to miss the show," Roger whispered, leaning his head in John's steady touch. He ended up settling his cheek on his boyfriend's shoulder. His whole body felt incredibly heavy. "I'm not feeling really good right now..." he mumbled.

"Is it only from the pain?"

Roger shrugged, "I took painkillers... Didn't work..."

John ran a hand in the blond's hair, trying to soothe whatever he could help with. Then it hit him. "Wait, when did you take them?"

"Uhm... This morning and... Right before the show I think..."

"Roger how many beers did you drink back then?" John asked, his eyes meeting Brian's.

"I don't know... Two? Or three? I smoked too..."

"Rog you don't take painkillers when you drink alcohol," Brian explained, "didn't you know that?"

"I uh... Maybe?" the blond whined, "I forgot."

Freddie entered the room at this moment. Brian and John quickly told him what was happening.

"I'll go and search for someone who knows what to do," the singer said, "one of you bring him water."

Brian stood up and collected a water bottle, bringing it back to the drummer. He helped him to drink.

"Shouldn't we lay him down?" John asked.

The guitarist nodded and they managed to lay him down, putting his head on John's lap. The latter brushed the hair out of the blond's face and wiped the sweat on his forehead and temples.

Freddie soon came back with a paramedic. It took a little while but Roger somehow came back to himself.

"Hey," John said when his boyfriend finally opened his eyes, "feeling better?"

The blond groaned and blinked a few times. He realized most of the lights in the room were off and there was no deafening noise anymore. He inhaled sharply.

"The show..." he started, but John stroked his cheek and shook his head.

"Rog, we put an end to the show. Fred and Brian went to play a bit with the opening act so the people could get some entertainment at last, but it's over now."

The blond sighed. He could only remember the first part of the concert. He knew he messed up at some point, John and Brian dragged him here, but he couldn't remember how long ago that was.

"We'll go to the doctor tomorrow. You can't stay like that, maybe you hurt your hand more than you think."

At that thought Roger tried to raise his hand to have a look at it but John prevented him from doing so.

"Don't move, the ice pack has a tendency to drip and I don't want to make a mess here."

Oh, so that was why Roger didn't feel as much pain as he did before, then. He still did feel it rather well, though.

"How are you feeling now? I think the alcohol and painkillers mix wasn't a very good idea."

"Yeah... It wasn't. I'm feeling kinda better I think. My head hurts though..."

"Do you think you can walk? So we can go home?" John asked.

The drummer slowly sat up, his head spun a bit. He ran his unimpaired hand through his hair.

"I think I'll be fine, if we go slow enough."

John nodded and stood up, "let me just tell the guys we're off."

"They're still here?" Roger asked, quite surprised.

"We were all worried, did you expect them to go and forget about you?"

The blond shrugged and smiled slightly. He waited for John to go and search for their friends. The bassist was back shortly, escorted by the two remaining bandmates.

"Are you feeling better, darling?" Freddie asked in a concerned tone, but he seemed a little reassured when he saw Roger's face had coloured a bit since the incident.

"Yeah... Sorry I messed up the show..."

"It'll teach you a lesson," Brian remarked, "the one where being stubborn is not always a good thing."

Roger rolled his eyes, "right."

"Anyway, my feelings were proved right. It was a special show, indeed."

John chuckled. He felt better now that his boyfriend seemed fine. Freddie went to talk with the few people that remained there. Then they all walked out of the venue, John and Brian supporting the drummer in case his body failed him. They got him in the car and John thanked his bandmates before getting behind the wheel.

"Just call one us if you need anything," Brian said.

John nodded and closed his door. He started the car and drove in the night. Roger was nodding off beside him. He squeezed his boyfriend's knee after parking, which had the drummer opening his eyes and turning his head in his direction.

"Next time, please tell me if anything's wrong."

Roger pursed his lips, "I will."

"Rog, I mean it."

The blond sighed, "I know. I didn't mean to scare you all..."

John had wanted to scold him again but he was so glad his boyfriend was safe that he didn't really feel like it anymore. Instead of starting a useless fight, he stared at the blond in the eyes for a while and leaned toward him to kiss his lips.

"I care about you," the bassist said, "we all do."


	2. Bonus Part

Roger went to the doctor the next day. He didn't really want to go, but his bandmates forced him to do it, so he went.

He met John outside once his appointment ended, the younger boy had been waiting for him in the car. He stepped inside and sat comfortably. It was quite rare that it was John who drove because Roger always wanted to be the one behind the wheel and the brunet certainly didn't want to start an argument with that.

"So how did it go?" the younger man asked straight away, looking down to the blond's hand.

"Fine, he told me I should wear this splint," Roger explained, raising his hand a little so the brunet would be able to see properly.

John took his boyfriend's immobilized hand carefully and nodded, "and what did he say?" he asked, now looking back at Roger's face.

"That I should keep it for a while."

"Did he say anything about you being a drummer?"

The blond pursed his lips in a way that didn't please John. The bassist rolled his eyes, "I hope you weren't thinking that we'd let you play," he said, quite annoyed with his boyfriend's stubbornness.

"But we can't cancel the shows," Roger started but he was cut before he could argue completely.

"Too late. Fred and Brian went to cancel and try to reschedule the next few shows."

The blond groaned but he knew none of his bandmates would let him play in his state. He sighed as John started the car but said nothing else. They were home a few moments later.

 

\- - -

 

He watched as John sprawled on his side of the bed. He'd been waiting for him as the younger man was doing the dishes.

"What are you doing?" the brunet asked quietly.

"Well, I can't play, I can't help you, I can't cook, so I'm just reading."

"Babe, I'm positive that even with both your hands... You still can't cook."

Roger raised his head to look at him suspiciously, "what are you trying to say? That I'm a bad cook?"

John threw his hands in the air in a defensive way, shaking his head innocently.

"I like that better," the blond said.

The younger man chuckled and settled against his side, resting his head on the blond's shoulder. He looked at what his boyfriend was reading for a while.

"You know, you can still do many things without using your hand."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Hm... I mean it's probably a coincidence, but I believe we can still have a make out session."

Once again, Roger gave up on his reading. He contorted his neck to be able to look at John.

"Oh so you're saying I'm a bad cook and then you're expecting a kissing session from me?"

John attempted his best puppy face and smiled innocently. It didn't take long for the blond to set the book away. The next moment they were sharing a sweet kiss in each other's arms.

What happened next was bound to happen. Maybe John had been a little too eager as the kiss went on. Maybe Roger had been way too happy to play the game. Maybe the heat had just escalated quickly as the brunet was now half on top of the drummer, kissing him passionately. The older man moaned quietly as John's thigh brushed against his hardening cock.

"You know what's just too bad?" the brunet asked, exhaling on his boyfriend's lips, kissing him again before he finished what he was saying, "it's too bad that you can't open me up with your fingers," he whispered.

Roger groaned and shivered hard. He was going to tell his boyfriend he still had his other hand but the younger man spoke again before he could suggest it.

"It's a shame, I'll have to do it myself while you just watch..." John teased, sucking at the blonde's lip.

The drummer closed his eyes, trying to keep his self control. He had been burning inside for a while now, but his boyfriend had just thrown oil on his inner fire and he wondered if he wouldn't just combust right away. When he opened his eyes again, he was pretty sure John was able to see the flames in his eyes.

"I assume that you're fine with it," the bassist said with a cheeky tone, "am I wrong?"

Roger groaned again, kissing him fervently and tugging at his boyfriend's shirt, urging him to take it off.

"Oh no, I don't think you understood correctly. I meant that you'll only be able to touch with your eyes."

The blond didn't know if he felt frustrated or even more aroused. Probably both. He pulled John into another kiss before letting him go. He watched as his boyfriend got naked, teasing him with cheeky smirks and glances here and there. Roger didn't miss any part of it, his eyes lingering on every part of the brunet's body. He sighed and made himself comfortable.

John went to take the lube next, deliberately looking his boyfriend in the eye when he poured some on his fingers. He could distinctly discern the raging desire in them. He turned around so Roger was facing his back, giving him a proper view as he slipped two fingers easily inside himself, soon letting some little moans out -mostly to entertain his partner. He heard his boyfriend shift beside him. He felt proud for how much power he had on him. He rarely was the one in charge, but sometimes he just felt like it and Roger never complained. Plus, to be honest, it felt great to be the one who chose how things went sometimes.

John bent down, exposing his bum as he did so. That way, Roger could see how he twisted and curled his fingers inside himself. The bassist moaned again, a little louder this time, starting to feel the pleasure sparkling in his body. His boyfriend's chaotic breath certainly helped with that. He added a third finger, straightening up again, panting a bit. He threw his head back and put his hand on the blond's thigh to settle himself, hearing him hiss slightly. John was glad that his boyfriend hated to sleep in pants, he was able to tease even more, squeezing his thigh from time to time. He could tell Roger was biting his lip and probably was trying his best not to stop him and fuck him already, considering how tensed his muscles felt against his fingers.

He finally considered he was fine by now and put an end to the show. He could hardly wait for what was happening next himself and he couldn't imagine how Roger must feel. He slipped his fingers out with a little sigh and wiped them before slowly turning around again. The look on Roger's face had his groin twisting almost painfully as a wave of desire hit him like a tsunami. He was breathless for a second, looking into his boyfriend's quite dilated pupils.

"Liked what you saw?" he asked, his voice a little shaky.

"I'm not sure I would have been able to take it any longer," the blond replied, still staring at him with such intensity that John shivered.

"Great, because I was thinking the same. Now I want to feel you inside me so bad," John whispered, getting closer to his boyfriend again in order to take his shirt and underwear off.

Roger helped him and they were ri of any remaining clothing items in no time. The blond pulled his boyfriend into his lap in order to share a rather intense kiss, avidly taking over his mouth. The next second he was running his fine hand up John's back, moving the injured one more carefully.

John groaned and distanced himself just enough so he could push the drummer down with his hands on his chest. Then, he gripped his boyfriend's forearms and held them above the blonde's head. Roger squeaked slightly and John let go of his injured hand quickly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine," the blond replied, straightening his arm and bending it again, "what got you so eager suddenly?" he chuckled quietly.

"Nothing, I just thought it could be fun."

"Well it certainly would be if you just let me get inside you already," Roger complained but they both knew he didn't really mean it in a negative way.

"Oh no, you're so impatient... I wonder how long I could go and tease you like that..."

The blond groaned, he wanted to sit up again but John's grip on his arm prevented him from doing so.

"And I am the eager one..." the brunet whispered, his eyes flickering. He smiled when Roger rolled his eyes and spoke again, "I'm done teasing you now," he said, "or am I?"

"I'm pretty sure you're craving for my cock inside you."

"Oh, are you a psychic?"

"Yeah, also my powers allow me to know I'll fill you up in just a second."

John chuckled and shook his head. "Okay, let's see if you're right then?" he replied, letting go of the blond's arm.

Roger took this opportunity to try and take control again, but John beat him to it once again.

"What, aren't you pleased with the idea of me straddling you?"

"Oh, I didn't know what you had in mind," the drummer said. He hadn't been imagining that, but now that John suggested it he understood where the brunet was going.

"Seems like you're not really a psychic then... Too bad. You'll have to let me show you what happens next."

Roger pursed his lips, "whatever it is, stop teasing or I might die with anticipation."

John smirked and shook his head, "fine," he replied.

The younger man stroked his boyfriend's chest and grabbed the lube once again, coating his cock with it. He still played with his patience a little, running his hand up and down the blond's erection until he heard him moan out of pleasure. Next, he got his hips up and found his way on his boyfriend's cock, leading it right where it belonged. He slid on it slowly until he was taking Roger fully inside him, getting them both to let out another moan. He panted a little and slowly moved up and down several times, taking his time to adjust. He gripped the blond's hand as he went to touch him, which had him groan in frustration. It didn't last long though, because soon enough John was losing his mind as he moved faster on his boyfriend's cock, the latter jerking his hips up more and more regularly. With that, he completely forgot his idea of forbidding Roger to touch him. The drummer was then able to finally run his fingers on John's hips, settling his injured hand on his thigh. They rocked together for a little while, both panting, John moaning into Roger's mouth when they kissed.

John came with a small gasp, squeezing the blond's shoulders, and Roger climaxed as he felt his boyfriend's muscles tighten on his erection. The older man held the brunet as he collapsed on top of him, slowly steadying his breath.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while, not saying anything. It just felt great. Peaceful. John was running his pointing finger on the blond's collar bone and the latter was stoking the bassist's back.

"I didn't realize me only having one functional hand could be a great thing till now," the older man finally stated quietly, his voice almost inaudible.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, I mean, you can't imagine how hot you were when fingering yourself. I could get hard again by the sole thought of that."

John chuckled sleepily, "yeah?"

"Yeah," the blond confirmed.

"Great, then I'll do it again someday soon. Although, I like it more if you're the one doing it to me."

"Just wait for my magic fingers to heal," Roger smiled.

John half-nodded, already falling asleep. The drummer cleaned them approximately with what he found around and pulled the covers above them, nesting with his boyfriend. He also fell asleep with a content smile on his lips.


End file.
